


Worthwhile Passion

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Sean has had a bad day and goes to his Master to have all the anger taken away.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 24th April 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	Worthwhile Passion

Anger seeped through all his veins. Fury built up under his skin. Ferocity spilled from his lips until even they were bound and covered. Rage burned in muscles that strained against chaffing ropes. Everything seemed too tight and needy and withheld.

And then he was filled and filled and filled and overfilled.

And afterwards allowed to spill.

His temper slowly disappeared when loving arms soothed. Irritation flowed away as tender touches calmed down aching nerves. Small whispers offered comfort as bindings were released. And everything reassured as snuggled close he drifted off beside his master and the man he loved.


End file.
